


【诺俊】Bestia（贰）

by chujing



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *勿上升真人*看似人畜无害打黑拳诺×商家子弟小混混俊*一句话壳，多句话传
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 9





	【诺俊】Bestia（贰）

**Author's Note:**

> *勿上升真人
> 
> *看似人畜无害打黑拳诺×商家子弟小混混俊
> 
> *一句话壳，多句话传

黄仁俊最近很暴躁。

十二中大学的人都知道这件事。

朴志晟被黄仁俊从市高中掐着后颈拎出来的时候抖得像个筛糠。

“说！李东赫人呢？”朴志晟看着眼前比自己矮了不少的黄仁俊，硬气的没出声。

“瞧不起你黄哥是不是？”黄仁俊笑了笑，露出了小虎牙。

他踢了一脚朴志晟的小腿，力气不算大，但是朴志晟知道怎么干能让他哥心软，捂着被踢的地方蜷缩起身子闷哼哼的哭。

但这次黄仁俊铁了心要把李东赫的下落问出来，抓着朴志晟的衣领就要把人提起来，结果胡同口传来了一道清亮的声音。

“我报警了！你们别打了！”

黄仁俊没想把事儿闹大，到时候进了局子，再让他哥来领他，指不定会被管教多少天，再说朴志晟这小子看着也是真的很难受，难保他刚才踢的地方会不会有旧伤，黄仁俊往角落里啐了一口，兀自走了。

“同学，你没事吧？”

朴志晟小心翼翼的睁开眼，然后瞬间瞳孔放大。

——朴志晟觉得自己遇见了爱情。

走远的黄仁俊当然不知道自己傻弟弟的心思，他现在满脑子都是想着把李东赫揪出来揍一顿。

差不多一个月之前，黄仁俊被他哥骂了一顿，说什么不务正业要停他的银行卡，他家里和李东赫家不同，那是正经的商人，肯定不会允许继承人之一去当个小混混的。

黄仁俊心里郁闷，上门挑事又没人理他，毕竟谁都知道他是黄家的小儿子，再加上当初大一开学和李东赫两个人打一片区的英勇事迹，自然没人敢跟他比拼。

于是他只能叫上李东赫去Bestia喝酒。

然后他一个东北人，正常喝酒对瓶吹的那种东北男人，那天晚上意外的喝醉了。

第二天早晨再起来，全身上下都疼的要命，腰窝上青紫一片，更不用提下半身，黄仁俊差点以为自己是得了痔疮，走路都走的歪歪扭扭的。

他一看这情况，就算是直男也明白自己这是被人操了，当即带着人去找了李东赫。

奇怪的是李东赫的走路姿势和他有的一拼，搞得黄仁俊以为他是肾虚了。

他问的时候先入为主的把李东赫定义成了罪魁祸首，李东赫答应了他反而没那么生气，但是他黄哥要面子，和兄弟上床就算了还是下面的那个，怎么说他都不同意。

他追着李东赫就打，结果那小子一溜烟不知道窜哪儿去了，气得他把整个十二中大学都翻了过来，还去找了朴志晟，结果一点情报都没有。

黄仁俊更暴躁了，一个不顺心就要打人，手底下的小弟瑟瑟发抖，总算赶在黄仁俊爆发之前给他打听到了人。

李东赫昨晚上带着朴志晟那边的人去Bestia看地下拳赛了。

黄仁俊想着李东赫今晚肯定也会去，眯起眼睛，满意的点点头，抄起手边的棍子吹了声口哨。

“走，跟黄哥去把你们李哥的熊头打爆。”

结果黄仁俊到的时候只看见了一个擂台和疯狂的人潮。

黄仁俊额头青筋暴起，瞪了一眼传报消息的小弟。

他算是知道了，这群小弟虽然跟着自己，但是也是把李东赫当大哥的，肯定不会真心实意的帮他，他得找个打手才行。

人群突然的欢呼声吓了黄仁俊一跳，他抬起头，恰巧看见了台上染着白发的人一个左勾拳把人打翻。

卧槽，这力气！🐮🍺啊！黄仁俊一拍手，把棍子扔了，专心致志的看拳击。

那个白头发的势如破竹，动作流畅，打了三场下来还是匀速喘着气，甚至没被对手碰到。

黄仁俊眼睛发光，等比赛完事儿后就去找人了，知道他叫李帝努，打了个两三年黑拳以后，给了他一张空白支票让他随便填。

对面的人还背了个书包，穿着简单的白T牛仔裤，怎么看都不像是打黑拳的，眨巴着眼睛看黄仁俊的时候，他还以为对方是只萨摩耶。

“我不要钱，提三个要求行吗？”

黄仁俊鬼使神差的点了点头，于是眼前的萨摩耶就笑完了眼，萌的黄仁俊内心的小人疯狂尖叫。

东北大哥别的不稀罕，就稀罕长得可爱的小人。

“第一个，我还有个哥哥，让他一起和我给你做打手行吗？”

要是能白拐一个人黄仁俊高兴还来不及呢，点头点的像是小鸡啄米。

“第二个，我能在你身边待着吗？包吃住的那种。”

看来孩子是被折磨过，黄仁俊这么想着，有点心疼了。你看看，多缺乏安全感，多朴素的理由，居然说的这么小心翼翼。

黄仁俊显然忽视了对方的肱二头肌，满眼怜爱的点了点头。

“第三个，我想跟你上床。”

黄仁俊下意识的点头，然后就被李帝努扛起来走进电梯，直奔十二楼。

Bestia第一层是酒吧，上面的十一层全是房间，而顶层十二层则只有一个房间，李帝努完全不担心有人会来打扰他和黄仁俊。

黄仁俊被压到床上脱了衣服的时候，停止思考的大脑总算开始运转，他一巴掌拍到李帝努脖子上，骂他让他滚。

结果那只萨摩耶笑眯眯的凑过来撒娇让他再骂几句。

“你是变态吧……卧槽？！”

黄仁俊话还没说完，下身就感到了一片凉意，他低头一看，发现自己的屁股上涂满了润滑，李帝努手里的瓶子都瘪了。

偏偏这个人还一脸无辜的看着自己，骂都骂不出口，最后自暴自弃的看他伸进手指，想着自己已经被人操过一遍了，多少有点经验，不能怂就，却在李帝努即将提枪上阵的时候哼哼唧唧的去讨吻。

黄仁俊白，软乎乎的像个小年糕一样，李帝努惦记了好几天了，啃着他嫣红的嘴唇，下身一下子没入一半。

“疼…”

小年糕睁开了眼，里面含了水雾，那么看着李帝努的时候简直让他头脑发胀，恨不得掰开他的腿就开始操。

可是又舍不得对方受委屈，哄小孩一样去亲他，从额头亲到下巴，再到锁骨，最后咬住他胸前的乳尖不放了。

李帝努有时候也会觉得奇怪，怎么黄仁俊的乳晕和其他男人的不同，粉嫩嫩的，像是小草莓。

年糕加上草莓，一个黏一个甜，黄仁俊就是又黏又甜。

他坐在李帝努怀里哭泣着呻吟，费劲的侧过脑袋去咬李帝努的肱二头肌，双手攀着他的肩膀不撒手，少年音好像冒出了气泡的草莓汽水，甜的李帝努脑袋发晕。

他握着黄仁俊的腰，时不时偷偷摸一把对方的屁股，然后被小年糕娇嗔的瞪一眼。

“那有什么…嗯哈…好捏的……”

“仁俊…仁俊……”

李帝努一遍遍的念叨着，把人翻了过来，让他跪在床上，后入的姿势让体内的性器探索到了更深处的地方，黄仁俊哭叫着，又被李帝努握住了前端，他的手立马抬起来，撑在对方的手臂上，跟着撸动的节奏前后晃。

黄仁俊沉浸在快感中无法自拔，根本没注意到李帝努叫了自己的名字。

李帝努顺利留在了黄仁俊身边，虽然对方没说什么，但是他把黄仁俊当男朋友那么伺候，看的李马克几次要忍不住和他打架。

结果拳套都戴上了，李帝努却好像突然想起了什么，傻笑着又摘了下来：“不行哦，我男朋友在身边呢，不能打架。”

男朋友不在身边的李马克要疯了。

他本来是因为黄仁俊和李东赫关系好，跟着他说不定能见到李东赫才拜托李帝努把他也弄进来的，结果老婆没找着，意外的变成了电灯泡，你说他委不委屈。

而且黄仁俊毛病事事特别多，他早餐不吃保姆做的，非要吃两个打手做的。李马克和李帝努虽然是大学生，但是除了拿笔拿拳套以外就没再拿过别的东西，怎么可能驾驭得了黄少爷的高级厨房。

黄仁俊被报警器的声音吵醒，睡眼惺忪顶着鸡窝头下来的时候，就看见了被消防报警器浇成落汤鸡的李帝努和在厨房外面五十步笑百步湿了一半的李马克。

黄仁俊额头的青筋都起来了，他心疼厨房也心疼人，把李帝努拉出来让他先去洗澡。

同样沾上水的李马克并没有人权，被甩了一条毛巾说擦干就行了。

后来三个人决定出去吃，黄仁俊喜欢吃油炸的食品，特别是大学城网吧旁边的那一家，因为之前他跟李东赫经常去吃，所以习惯性的往那边跑。

结果到了以后就看见了被油条烫的呲牙咧嘴的李东赫，颓废了好几天的李马克这才恢复了活力，那双大眼睛一动不动的盯着李东赫看，心里的小人被李东赫的小卷毛可爱到哭出一条尼罗河。

黄仁俊就不一样了，他这几天和李帝努相处融洽，好不容易打算接受自己弯了的事实，结果害自己弯了的那个人突然出现在面前，你说他别扭不别扭。

他一别扭就要找人麻烦，招呼李帝努和李马克上去揍人。

李帝努知道李马克肯定舍不得下手，黄仁俊也不一定是真心的，于是他露出对方最喜欢的笑眼，哄孩子一样问道：“仁俊啊，他犯了什么错要我们出手打他啊？”

“他把老子睡了！”黄仁俊气得脑袋短路，嘴皮子一秃噜把那些个破事全说出来了，“睡了就睡了，丫的拔屌就走！无情！”

一句话轰得李帝努和李马克世界观都崩了，李马克上去扛起李东赫就走，结果黄仁俊反倒又开始担心，气得李帝努咬牙切齿，也把人扛了起来。

连续被扛了两次的黄仁俊甚至有点习惯，虽然嘴里骂着人，但是身体早就找好了一个舒服的姿势，安安分分的挂在李帝努身上，软绵绵的真的像是长条的小年糕

李帝努甚至没等到回家，他直接把黄仁俊甩到了汽车后座。

李帝努这是无比庆幸黄家足够有钱，还能给这位小少爷买辆车让他们不至于像李马克和李东赫那样野战。

虽然车震和野战彼此彼此，但最起码还是羞耻心少一点的。

黄仁俊显然不这么觉得，他一想到人家能看见自己这车的晃动能听见里面的声就慌了，抬起脚去踹李帝努。

李帝努躬着身子没法躲，顺势把黄仁俊的脚握住分到另一边去了。

“艹！李帝努！疼！你当劳资练舞蹈的吗？”

黄仁俊觉得自己大腿筋都崩起来了，结果一向舍不得自己疼的人这会抿着嘴唇冷着脸，一心脱他的裤子。

黄仁俊眼泪流了一脸，觉得自己真的太惨了，本来找李帝努是为了让他教训李东赫，结果没教训成不说，自己还要二次献身了。

他绝对不承认是因为李帝努突然凶他导致他心里难受才哭的。

车上没有润滑剂，李帝努先帮黄仁俊撸了一次才沾着精液小心翼翼的伸到后穴里去，他这次的扩张做的很潦草，插进去的时候黄仁俊差点没背过气去。

车里的皮革味混着精液的腥味，让黄仁俊一阵阵反胃，再加上李帝努那根粗大的性器还在往他体内挤，搅得他整个人都快晕过去。

“我不行吗？看不见我吗？为什么要和李东赫做？”李帝努看着黄仁俊在他身下哭叫呻吟的样子，心里胀得难受，连带着鼻子也酸了起来，冰凉的眼泪落在黄仁俊脸上，刺激的他有片刻回神。

“嗯哼…他上我之前…嗯啊轻点！他上我之前你还没出现呢！”

李帝努的动作顿了顿，性器卡在那里不上不下，难受的黄仁俊小声啜泣，主动扭起了腰，李帝努却哭丧着一张脸，失落的样子也许是一只萨摩耶。

“原来你们一见面就好上了啊……”

“怎么可能！”黄仁俊惊讶的瞪大眼睛，因为车厢狭窄没法直起身子，“我和他不过一个月之前喝醉了才……他妈的那还是我第一次！”

李帝努眨了眨眼睛，黄仁俊还想再说什么，结果李帝努突然加快了下身的动作，顶的他一句话都说不出来，还真的像只狗一样趴在他脖子上又舔又咬。

“你…嗯啊…又发什么神经！”

“我很开心，仁俊，我很开心，”李帝努凑在黄仁俊耳边，低沉的声音让黄仁俊起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“我很开心你的第一次给了我。”

“胡说八道，我的第一次明明……”黄仁俊被欲望刺激的脑袋突然转了个弯，“卧槽！之前我喝醉的那一次是你？”

李帝努把黄仁俊的双腿驾到了自己的肩膀上，邪笑道：“我不介意帮你回忆一下那天晚上的姿势，仁俊。”

黄仁俊半痛苦半舒爽的呻吟出声，只觉得自己算是彻底栽在这里了。


End file.
